recuperando a Randy
by kena86
Summary: la familia Boggs exigen saber lo que paso a Randall, Sulley y Mike van a buscarlo a Nueva Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

nota de autor: una disculpa si el fanfic se nota muy apresurado e improvisado, crei que podria escribirlo mientras tenia inspiracion, sin embargo, no soy una persona que le gusta hacer la misma cosa por 3 dias seguidos.  
tal vez si, tal vez no, la presentacion actual se someta a cambios.

Es nuevo dia para el nuevo Monster inc. El sol brilla, los niños rien, los adultos sonríen, se escuchan risas en cada puerta de Monster Inc., y en la oficina del nuevo director se vive un drama.

-¿nada de nada?- pregunta la señora Boggs, de colores naranja y rosa, a diferencia de su hijo, ella solo tiene un par de piernas

El último mes ha sido una tortura para su familia, no saber nada de Randall.

-como… como ya le dije, señora… no tenemos ninguna pista- dice Sulley, tratando de mostrarse profesional.

-no es posible que nuestro hijo haya desaparecido asi nada mas- replica el Señor Boggs- sabemos que las cámaras lo filmaron entrando pero no saliendo- el Señor Boggs tiene una mirada de disgusto como la de su hijo, sus colores son morado oscuro con motas negras, en su cabeza en cambio tiene cuerno en fila.

-sabemos que Monster Inc. Es enorme, Señor Sullivan, pero deben asegurar cada rincón- dice la hermana de Randall, Susan, ella tiene un color morado rosáceo, como sus padres retienen el enojo, es su momento de ser la apaciguadora, ya tuvo el turno de gritarle a Sulley.

-bueno… si… pero por nueva dirección, me vi obligado en someter a revisión a los guardias…-

-¡¿dice que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a mi hijo?!- salta la señora Boggs de su silla, parece que a atacar al nuevo director, pero solo usa todo el largo de su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara

Sullivan por poco se cae para atrás – yo no dije eso… entiendan que todavía soy nuevo en esto, mucha gente que dirigir… instalaciones que verificar... hago lo que puedo…- básicamente esta suplicando que no le insistan.

Pero su evasión, aunque real, logra suavizar a la madre de Randall, comprende la gran responsabilidad que conlleva.

-Mamá… Papá… es hora de irnos- recuerda Susan.

-*suspiro* bien, nos vemos… la próxima semana- dice el señor Boggs con un tono desagradable

La señora Boggs no se despide, esta sumida en sus propios pensamientos cabizbaja, Susan solo le da un ultima mirada suplicante a Sulley.

El los alcanza sin salir de la oficina.

-vámonos Rex- Susan llama a un pequeño reptil que juega con Mike wazowsky

-¿hoy tampoco veremos al tio Randall?- pregunta el pequeño de 4 años naranja, igualito a Randall

Su madre niega.

Rex esta decepcionado -*suspiro* ok, adios señor wa.. wa.. oski-

-adios Rex- se despide Mike -uf…- suspira aliviado al verlos irse.

Entra a la oficina de Sulley, la cual, con la ventana cerrada, y una sola luz sobre el escritorio le da un ambiente tenso –y… ¿Cómo estuvo esta vez?-

-Mike se me están acabando las excusas, echar a Randall al mundo de los humano tal vez no fue buena idea- dice Sulley abriendo las ventanas para respirar mejor, pero el viento lo hace recostarse en el sillón.

-¡pero iba a lastimar a Boo! Y de paso a nosotros también- se justifica Mike.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero…¡vamos, Mike!- salta Sulley sentándose- ¡no me digas que no sientes remordimiento cuando el pequeño Rex te habla de su tio!-

*suspiro*- bueno… si… he sentido culpa-. El ciclope verde lo reconoce.

Es la verdad, apenas conocio a Rex, Mike recordó a… Randy, su primer amigo de la universidad, el joven monstruo timido y amable.

-juro que veo a Randall en sus caras- sulley vuelve a recostarse- sus padres quieren matarme… y no los culpo, cuando se enteren, de verdad van a matarme-

-literalmente- comenta Mike, preocupado- pero… no… no se los vas a decir ¿verdad?- no le responde- ¿verdad?- repite la pregunta escuchándose como un chillido.

-no quiero hacerlo, pero… son su familia, date cuenta que le hicimos daño a una familia, aunque sea de Randall… se nota que lo querían- Sulley tapa sus ojos tratando de apartar sus miradas acusadoras, pero solo logra visualizar a un Randall perdido, confundido y con miedo- ugh-

-si, al parecer, que fuera un cretino con todos, no significa que fuera malo con su familia, *sigh* ese pequeño lo adora… ¿tuuu… creeeees…. Queeee….. Rand….. Ran… Randy este bien?-

Sulley le sorprende escuchar ese diminutivo- ¿Randy?- pregunta levantándose con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Qué? Asi le decía cuando íbamos a la universidad- dice Mike desviando la mirada.

-oh, si, me hubiera gustado haber conocido a Randy antes de que fuera Randall-

A Mike, eso le suena hilarante y quiere reir, pero no puede – sí, tú y Randy se hubieran llevado bien- dice, mientras se asoma a ver el soleado dia, "que curioso, Randy y yo eramos amigos, pero entonces Sullivan era mi enemigo, cuando el hizo alianza conmigo, Randy… se alejo, ser invitado a una fraternidad es importante para cualquier universitario, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo cambiaria tanto?... "

Sulley observa a su amiguito, acercarse a la ventana, observando el cielo… o nada, todo lo demás es más sencillo lidiar con los contadores que con una familia desesperada, pero a los 2 meses asimilaran que tal vez está muerto… ¡pero él no esta muerto! ¿O sí?, estos pensamientos lo torturan, solo quería darle una lección, mientras devolvía a la niña a donde pertenece, claro que después, tuvo que arreglar lo de la crisis energética, y la obra de Mike, y apenas se acordó de Randall. ¿era demasiado tarde para buscarlo?...

¿buscarlo? ¿de verdad esta pensando lo que esta pensado? ¿ir al mundo de los humano y buscar a la lagartija que trato de matarlo?... bueno, si no lo hace, tendrá que seguir lidiando con la familia Boggs y la culpa.

-¿y a ti que pasa?- pregunta Mike, quien finalmente dejo de ver la ventana y regreso la vista a su mejor amigo, quien tenia una expresión de pensativa.

-Mike, se… que… ejem… Randall obro mal, tal vez… si hablamos con el, lo entendamos… -

-…, Sulley ¿perdiste la razón? Randall no esta aquí para hablar… no esta… espera… ¡espera un momento! ¿no... no estaras…?... ¡¿estas loco?! ¡No sobreviviríamos ni una hora alla!- dice aterrado con la idea.

-¿Randall sobreviviría?- pregunta Sulley solemne.

Mike queda mudo, no es buena imagen –cl.. ¡Claro que sobreviviría! El… él tiene el poder de hacerse invisible…-

-eso debe darle ventaja de sobrevivir por un tiempo…-

-Sulley… ¿es en serio? No digo que sea algo heroico, pero es muy arriesgado, demasiado…- persiste Mike.

-juju- rie de pronto el grande.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta el verde ofendido.

-simplemente me parece gracioso, que cierto monstruo que se arriesgó a desafiar a una de las primeras figuras de autoridad en la universidad, que se arriesgó a entrenar a un grupo que todos llamaban perdedores, se niega a arriesgarse a ir al mundo humano… por segunda vez…-

-…si, fue una buena época… pero ya no soy ese monstruo… tengo mucho que perder si lo hago…-

-Celia ¿no?- pregunta Sullivan sin resentimiento.

Después de llegar a correos de Monster Inc., entre nuevas metas a llegar a ser asustadores, su enamoramiento con Celia parece que fue más fuerte que su deseo de ser asustador, lo entiende, Celia es su futuro.

-bien- se dice a sí mismo – solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una puerta cercana a la que usamos.- dice decidido, en su mente ya está enlistando lo que debe hacer.

Mike lo ve salir, dejándolo muy incómodo, como buen amigo debe apoyar y ayudar, pero solo la idea de entrar al mundo de los humanos, aunque ya lo hizo una vez, su estado de ánimo era muy diferente, ahora, entrar al mundo humano, para buscar a Randy… ¿y si algo le pasaba y no volvía con Celia? –Maldito sentimiento de culpa- se queja.

En los siguientes días, Sulley no ha podido dedicar el tiempo necesario para empezar la búsqueda de Randall, siempre aparece otras cosas que hacer como director de Monster Inc.

Por suerte, tiene a Mike, quien a pesar de gustarle su trabajo en las puertas haciendo reir a los niños, se tomo el tiempo para buscar las puertas mas cercanas a donde mandaron a Randall, sabia que lo mandaron a un lugar donde no temian de los reptiles: Nueva Orleans, y sin embargo, el tipo de puerta indicaba a una familia de clase baja, esas que viven entre los pantanos, si lo hubieran mandado a una parte mas poblada, si hubiera estado en problemas, confiaban que al menos se haría invisible para salir de la casa y mantenerse a salvo subiendo a un árbol, y seguir invisible para protegerse de los depredadores…¿depredadores? ¡tenia que darse prisa!.

Solo en cuestión de 3 días, Mike ya tiene una lista de 20 puertas que deben estar cerca de Randall.

-¿y… cual es exactamente el plan?- pregunta Mike cuando finalmente entrega la lista a Sullivan.

-bien- revisa la lista- por el momento, ire preparándome con lo necesario para salir, cancelare citas de los próximos 3 dias, para poder descansar después de regresar, tratare de cubrir lo mas posible de terreno. – dice Sulley mientras checa la lista, la pone en un cajón con llave.

Todos se fueron, el cuarto de simulación, que ahora esta mas abandonada, (ahora los monstruos practican chistes, aunque en su mayoría improvisan a la hora del trabajo) es el lugar perfecto, para traer las puertas, un solo tanque de risas.

Sulley tiene una pequeña mochila, con un pequeño tanque de risa, por si necesita regresar de urgencia, comida, un chamarra por si hace demasiado frio para el, y una botas por si sus patas no soportan el suelo lodoso.

-aquí voy- anuncia para darse animo.

Mike abre la puerta, Sullivan pasa, la cierra. Y ahora a esperar.

1 hora, Mike trata de leer, pero no puede.

2 horas, Mike trata de jugar un juego en la Tablet, pero ni siquiera pasa el primer nivel.

4 horas, ir al baño parece ser lo único que lo distrae de preocuparse.

8 horas, por fin la puerta se abre. -¡Sulley!-

Su amigo se ve agotado, incluso sudoroso, aunque duda que sea por la chamarra, debe ser agotamiento.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta dudativo.

-uf, nada relevante, es difícil buscar si te estas escondiendo de los humanos… pero tampoco avance mucho, tenia que hacer conocer el lugar, para no sentir temor, uf-

-mañana es otro dia- Mike oculta su decepción, y sin embargo, contento que su amigo moteado este bien. –vamos, debes descansar-

Al dia siguiente:

Sulley descanso 8 horas seguidas, al despertar ya esta preparando para entrar a otra puerta.

-Celia pregunta porque cancelaste tantas citas, Sulley, y no se que responderle, de hecho le he dicho que estas haciendo algo importante, pero después los nervios me traicionaron, y le respondi que te estas tomando un descanso mental por lidiar con tanta presión, por suerte me lo creyo, ella misma ha visto a la familia Boggs entrando y saliendo… asi que para ser mas breves, ella esta feliz de no ser tu- dice Mike.

-¿Mike?-

- no si estoy molesto porque haces esto por alguien que nos intento matar… o si estoy molesto porque te estoy dejando ir solo- declara el ciclope.

-tranquilo Mike, todavía no ha pasado nada, las casas son muy tranquilas, porque la gente trabaja muy pesado en esa zona, incluso es difícil asustar a los niños- dice mientras mete otra chamarra diferente a su mochila.

-espero que esta vez encuentres algo, Sullivan- dice Mike casi en un susurro, pero su amigo alcanza a escucharlo antes de entrar a la puerta.

1 hora, es mejor traer un aperitivo para entretenerse.

2 horas, no es buena idea leer cuentos de terror cuando se está solo.

4 horas, ya que se va a quedar aquí, puede tomarse una siesta. En la cama de muñeca de prueba de susto.

Un ruido lo despierta bruscamente ¿Cuánto tiempo ha dormido? -¿Sulley, eres tu?-.

-¡si, soy yo!-

Se oye emocionado, -¿encontraste a Randall?- pregunta saliendo de la cama para dar la vuelta alrededor de la puerta.

-creo que estamos muy cerca- dice levantando un periódico en su gran pata.

Mike toma el periódico, lee "fantasma del pantano" con una foto que lo que parece ser solo un panorama plano de los arboles cerca del pantano, pero, mirando detenidamente, encuentra un par de ojos.

-¡Es Randall! ¡estamos cerca, Sulley!- Mike celebra dando saltos de alegría.

-asi es Mike- aunque emocionado, el director también esta agotado, se dirige a la salida para ir a su oficina y descansar un par de horas, ir a su departamento, darse una limpiada y descansar un poco mas, y regresar, si es cierto que la tercera es la vencida.

-¡espera, no me has dicho donde encontraste este periódico!- exclama el verde yendo tras su amigo.

Mike tuvo que esperar 10 horas al grandote para que le dijera.

Flash back

No fue la gran historia, cuando Sulley decidio que debía dar fin a la exploración de esa noche (mientras en monstruopolis es de dia, en Orleans es de noche), no se aleja mucho de la puerta de donde vino, barre todo el terreno posible alrededor, pero al regresar, da un vistazo alrededor, mas por ocio que por prudencia, y ve el periódico, sigue su camino, pero su cerebro tarda 10 segundos en procesar la palabra "fantasma".

-¿fantasma?- no era aficionado a temas paranormales, y sin embargo le pico la curiosidad, regresa sobre sus pasos para leer:

"fantasma en el pantano"

Ya varios que testifican ver un ente moviéndose entre la espesura de la vegetación pantanosa.

"he visto moverse arbusto, plantas sin razón alguna, pues no hay viento en absoluto"

"mi animal presintió algo vigilándonos, y yo alcance tomar una foto a donde el ladraba"

"yo estoy seguro que vi a un enorme reptil moviéndose entre los árboles, y desaparecer, debe ser el espectro de los animales que cazamos"

Las historias siguen acumulándose…

No necesito leer mas… ¡Randall sigue vivo!... y al parecer divirtiéndose asustando a los pobladores.

Fin Flash Back.

-jejej, ese Randall, ¿Qué esperamos? Leí que está en cierta zona, si no me equivoco esta puerta debe mandarnos cerca de el- dice Mike señalando la puerta.

-eh… Mike ¿Qué haces con esa mochila- pregunta Sulley, ansioso al ver a su amiguito preparado para el viaje.

Mike esta apenado por hacer lo contrario a lo que dijo, pero el fruto de que podría haber sido un fracaso seguro, revivio su chispa de aventurero.

–Voy a ir contigo, por si necesitas ayuda, como la última vez-.

Se refiere a cuando Sulley era asfixiado por Randall, Mike creía que no lo escuchaba, le lanzo una bola de nieve como desquite y termino dándole a Randall, Sulley tomo a oportunidad para quitárselo.

"fue pura suerte" pensaba contestarle, pero no dice nada, está contento de que lo acompañe.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo?"- se pregunta mentalmente Mike, mientras sigue a Sulley por la puerta, es una sensación que no descifra.

Al menos que eso que olvido, los este observando por un espacio abierto de la puerta de entrada.

Nueva Orleans. La parte pantanosa.

Después de salir silenciosamente del cuarto del niño, a pesar que no fue sencillo para Sullivan, quien anteriormente tenía que dar pasos silenciosos para salir por la puerta principal, Mike aprovecho la salida más rápido, o sea, la ventana. Antes de preguntarle a Sulley.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunta el verde, cuando su amigo se reúne con el.

- la puerta estaba algo lejos- replica Sulley, empuja a su amiguito para alejarse de la casa.

-este lugar es más tenebroso que el campamento de aquellos niños- comenta observando alrededor.

-hay menos niebla que los días anteriores, debes tener cuidado, hay humanos dando paseos de medianoche, y mantente lejos del agua, no queremos ser la cena de los cocodrilos- previene James.

-¿co… co… drilos?- repite Wazowski aterrado.

Sulley avanza como si ya conociera el terreno, lo que le extraña a Mike, pero no se pone a preguntar, quiere todos sus sentidos alerta, -oooh- gime bajo, aunque por poco se vuelve un grito de terror, por suerte, lo que creyo que eran ojos de cocodrilo, solo era el agua moviéndose por el viento y brillaba con la poca luz de luna que le llegaba.

-esta poca neblina no nos protegerá, tendremos que adentrarnos a la parte espesa o seremos blanco fácil- dice Sulley desviándose un poco de su camino original.

-temia que dijeras esa- sin mencionar que no hay suelo firme en la zona espesa.

Pero toman la parte donde los arboles están muy juntos y pueden apoyarse en ellos sin caer.

-¡oye! Randall podría pasar por aquí sin problemas- observa Mike imaginándose al escurridizo reptil.

-si, este seria un buen lugar para esconder… ¡silencio!- ordena de pronto.

Mike también lo oye, es un motor, no lo había notado pero están cerca de un camino de botes, y los cuales tienen lámparas alumbrando sus alrededores.

-¿!que hacemos!? ¿¡que hacemos!?- pregunta el ciclope a punto de ponerse histérico.

Sulley le tapa la boca, y lo arroja hacia arriba entre las ramas, mientras el, sube lo más que puede, jala unas ramas y las pone frente a el, las luces pasan, los cazadores no los ven.

Mike se tranquiliza al oírlos alejarse, finalmente habla –eso estuvo cerca-.

Como mal karma, tan pronto termino de decir esto, Sulley no puede sostener más las ramas, se le resbalan de las patas, y el va para abajo

SPLASH

-¿escuchaste eso?-

-¡viene detrás! ¡Regresemos!- oyen exclamar a los del bote.

Mike en un intento desesperado jala a Sulley para arriba, para que también se oculte entre las ramas, pero considerando la diferencia de fuerza y peso, es más que inútil.

Sulley quedo por un momento en shock, pero se recupera al momento de ver a su amigo tratar de ayudarlo. Con los cazadores de regreso, hay que ser rapido. De un jalon baja a Mike, y empiezan a "correr" mas dentro de la espesura, pero lo troncos no son suficientemente gruesos para cubrirlos.

-¡Creo que veo algo! ¿sera un oso?- alcanza oir a uno de los cazadores, no están lejos.

-los osos no son nativos de aquí, tal vez se escapo de un circo- comenta el otro.

-no ha venido ningún circo-

-¡bah! ¡olvidalo y dispara!- replica uno.

Oyen un disparo pero no saben adonde fue, solo pueden seguir entrando mas a lo oscuro y misterioso de nueva Orleans.

-¡no debi haber venido! ¡te traje mala suerte, Sulley!- se agobia Mike.

-claro que no, es la niebla ya te lo dije- es increíble como sigue corriendo y su voz no se oye cansada.

¡Bang! Ahora si escuchan los disparos rebotar cerca de ellos ¿tendran salida?.

-¿Adonde vamos? ¿adonde vamos?- pregunta Mike horrorizado e histérico.

¡Bang!

Desgraciadamente no tenían idea a donde corrían, si pudieran parar y observar a su alrededor o volver sobre sus pasos ¡Bang!, pero eso no es posible.

¡Bang!

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!- Mike ya no soporta mas, se detiene, agarra el pelaje de Sulley y empieza a zarandearlo de desesperación. -¡¿Qué vamos a…?!-

-¡YA CALLATE! – exclama Randall arrojándose sobre el, ambos cayendo sobre la poca agua del pantano.

Randall se levanta todavía con Mike en sus patas, asegurándose de que se mantenga callado.

¡Bang!

-¡maldición! ¡Síganme!- ordena, pero no espera a ver si captaron.

En si, el par de amigos tardaron en procesar lo que acaba de pasar, por suerte entre las balas y que le perdieran otra vez, reaccionaron.

Mike tenia razón, Randall se desplazaba con mucha facilidad entre los árboles, por alguna razón con tan solo verlo, ya se sentía cansado. - ¡esperanos, Randall!- pide Wazowsky.

-por aquí- pasando por una cortinas de sauces lloron.

Al pasar ellos también, se sienten a salvo, curioso, porque todavía alcanzaron a oir disparos, Randall no se detiene aunque ahora va lento, caminan por un minuto y tardan en visualizar, al parecer un viejo granero, cubierto de naturaleza que lo consume, se quedarían viéndolo por mas tiempo para descifrar de donde crecen las plantas, pero las puertas abriéndose, les indica que será mejor entrar.

Adentro, por increíble que parezca, se ve mejor. Todo el lugar esta cubierto de paja, pueden ver lo mas parecido a un nido, es decir la cama de Randall con una cobija, la paja de verdad hace un ambiente mas caliente, el techo en cambio fue reparado y tiene algunos plasticos para redirigir el agua hacia afuera.

-wow, lindo lugar, Randall, gracias por invitarnos- dice Mike, como quien hace un comentario convencional.

En cambio Randall, no esta feliz de verlos, todos sus brazos están cruzados, con una mirada inquisitiva.

Sulley no puede evitar tratar de romper el ambiente tenso –vaya… eh… que clima ¿eh?- tal vez no con el mejor comentario.

-muy gracioso, Sullivan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta finalmente.

-eh… ¿venimos a rescatarte?- Dice Mike.

-tu no eres gracioso- dice Randall con ojos entornados.

-¡Jo! ¿disculpa?- olvidando el susto y la tensión, el pequeño ciclope verde no piensa quedarse callado- para que lo sepas, soy uno de los mejores comediantes de Monster Inc., y si Sulley no hubiera quitado el marcador, ahora yo rompería record-

Randall no entiende nada de lo que dijo, y no quiere preguntar, asi que solo le da una mirada interrogante a Sullivan.

-veraz, Randall, hicimos que arrestaran a Waternosse, pero evitamos la crisis energética, porque descubrimos que las risas son mas poderosas que los gritos, con este descubrimiento me hicieron director de Monster Inc. Y bueno, quite el marcador para evitar rivalidades, no quería que se repitiera la historia- explica.

A Randall se le veian las pupilas completas, sus ojos están abiertos de la sorpresa y un tic indica que no le gusto del todo la noticia. –tu… tu… ¡¿evitaste la crisis energética?! ¡eso es lo que he tratado yo de hacer desde que llegue a Monster Inc.! ¡años creando el extractor de gritos, y aguantando a Waternosse! ¡mi boleto a la grandeza! Y ustedes… ¡AAargh!- su cuerpo se mueve como latigo por todas partes, y sin embargo, tan pronto empieza, pronto acaba. Como si todas sus fuerza se hubieran ido con esa iracunda explosión emocional, bajo los brazos, camina a una columna y apoya su cabeza. -¿Por qué todo me sale mal?-.

Mike y Sulley saben que no les pregunta a ellos, aunque les gustaría darle una respuesta, es mejor quedarse callado, para que el reptil tenga un momento, aunque deprimente, con sus pensamientos.


	2. el humano de Randall

NA: una disculpa si esto salio un poco flojo, pero aveces uno puede perder la inspiracion a mtad del trabajo, pero no se preocupen, todavia tengo en mente las ideas originales, y espero que cuando termine sea de su agrado.

Esto se extendió unos 3 minutos, Mike no es precisamente Señor Paciencia. –oye… eh Randall-  
Este apenas se mueve pero se le queda viendo por el rabillo del ojo.  
-¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto con un chocolate caliente en montruopolis?- dice fingiendo voz animada.  
Randall se endereza bruscamente, su mirada y pose indican otra vez enojo -¡oh! ¡si! Vienen a rescatarme… ¿rescatarme de que? ¡Ustedes me mandaron aquí!-  
-¡oye! ¡oye! Intentaste hacernos daño, daño a nosotros, daño a Boo…-  
-¿Boo?- pregunta Randall- espera ¿hablas de la niña? ¿le pusieron nombre?-  
-asi es-  
-¿Cómo a una mascota?-  
Ahí esta, el viejo Randall tratando de herir con palabras.  
-lo se, yo también se lo dije… - dice Mikey extrañamente contento de tener "casi" la misma opinión.  
-¡oigan! No podía llamarla "niña" o "cosa" en la situación en que est…-  
-¡basta!- exclama Randall.  
Sulley y Mikey se confunden por la interrupción, ya que estaban empezando a tener una buen dialogo, pero pronto comprenden que Randall esta impresionado de que su comentario le saliera por la culata.  
Voltea su cabeza, se toca con una mano, y se cierra los ojos, podría ser raro, sin mencionar que por primera vez estaban en un ambiente donde solo el reptil era su centro de atención, entienden, esta otra vez con sus pensamientos o como otros dicen, teniendo una plática consigo mismo.  
-solo váyanse- dice finalmente.  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclaman los amigos.  
-¡óyeme tu…!- Mikey odio no llegar a la meta, vinieron por Boggs y lo van a re…  
-¡Randall! ¡Randall!- una voz se acerca al granero.  
-¡oh! ¡Rayos!- se queja Randall, de pronto tenso y buscando algún tipo de salida a su alrededor pero igual no salía de su punto.  
Esto sorprende tanto al verde y al moteado que no se les ocurre esconderse, pero igual no hay tiempo cuando se abre la puerta y entra el humano.  
-Randall ¿estas bien? Escuche que dispararon cerca de aquí… ¿uh?- el niño humano de 14 años, cabello de paja, piel clara pero muy pecosa, gorra de beisball, overol de mezclilla, playera blanca, botas de goma, mochila y bolsas plásticas en mano.  
Por lo general los niños los ven y gritan, pero esto solo los observa.  
-¿no dijiste que no vendrían mas?- de pronto pregunta a Randall.  
-¡miren quien se unio al club "seamos amigos de los humanos"!- exclama Mike victorioso, parece que le dieron la mejor parte del pastel.  
-¡Mike!- reprende Sulley.  
-¿de qué habla, Randall?- pregunta el niño.  
-*suspiro* él es Frankie, vive por aquí… y me ha ayudado- dice con un extraño tono de voz.  
-eh… hola, Frankie- Sullivan decide acercarse a saludar, preguntándose si al menos le permitirá la mano.  
Para su sorpresa, lo hace- hola-  
Incluso Mike no se queda atrás –hola, Frankie, soy Mike Wazowsky y el es James Sullivan-  
-¿Sulllivan, Wazowsky? ¡hey! ¡Randall siempre habla de ustedes!- exclama el chico.  
Sulley y Mike dan una mirada a Randall, quien solo se da un manotazo en la cara de la vergüenza.  
-el siempre dice "ese presumido de Sullivan" "ese ciego de Wazowski" "yo soy mejor que Sulllivan"…. Y cosas- el chica tarda en acordarse, por lo que dijo el reptil, el los odiaba.  
-no hay problema, chico- dice Sulley.  
-espero que no lo extrañes cuando nos lo llevemos- dice Mike sin pensar.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Llevarse a Randall? ¿Por qué? ¡no quiero que se vaya!- exclama el chico soltando su mochila y bolsa plástica, y corriendo abrazar al ex asustador.  
-no me iré, Frankie- dice Randall un poco apenado por consolar al chico frente a sus "enemigos".  
-¡¿Qué esta pasa…?! ¿Cómo que no te…? ¡Sulley!- pide apoyo.  
Sulley también esta demasiado sorprendido, pero esta vez tiene la mente clara –permítanos-. Dice y jala a Mike a una esquina.  
-¿Sulley?-  
-oye, Mikey, estoy muy impresionado como tú, pero creo que debemos hacerlo… un poco más lento… sé que Randall es difícil de tratar, pero hablando tal vez entendamos…-  
-¿entender? Se supone que veníamos a regresar a Randall con su amada familia-  
-lo sé, lo sé, pero también considera que en los últimos años que conocemos a Randall, no era feliz… por increíble que parezca, tal vez estar fuera de monstruopolis le cayó bien, para ser sincero, no creí que Randall fuera capaz de salvarnos, menos hablar sin gritarnos…-reflexiona Sulley.  
Mikey también lo piensa, en realidad no supo como se tratarían si llegaban a encontrarse, ¿se hubieran peleado? ¿Se habrían atacado? Tal vez Sulley tiene razón, y este retiro obligatorio hizo reflexionar a Randall, ¡incluso tiene un nuevo amigo! ¡Y encima humano!, ¿será bueno regresarlo a Monstruopolis? Bueno, el pertenece al mundo de los monstruos, y este lugar es peligroso por sus humano con armas…  
-no lo sé-  
-vamos a conocer al nuevo Randall- dice antes de volver con el nuevo par – ya es bastante tarde, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos y comemos bocadillo?- dice mientras saca algunos de su mochila.  
Frankie lo mira sospechosamente por un segundo, antes de decidirse a soltar a Randall – si, traje algo- recoge su bolsa de plástico.  
La bolsa contenía pescado ya sin tripas, sin pellejo y sin cabeza.  
-¿ahora comes eso, Randall?- pregunta Mikey, asqueado.  
-no sabe tan mal- responde Randall, viendo como el chico hace una fogata muy cuidadosa para calentarla.  
-ejem… -Sulley trata de pensar como iniciar el interrogatorio.  
-dime niño, ¿Cómo conociste a Randall?-  
Randall le da una mirada molesta, pero no puede hacer nada para que el chico decida hablar o no.  
-yo tenía a mi propio monstruo cuando me asustaba, eso fue hace años…-  
-cuando era un niño pequeño- termina Mikey.  
-sí, y yo siempre terminaba llorando, y mi mama venía a consolarme…- el chico baja la cabeza.  
-cuenta la versión corta, Frankie.- le dice en voz baja y extrañamente tierna.  
-pero mi Mamá murió… y el monstruo ya no me asustaba..-  
-oh- sulley y Mikey gimen bajo.  
-¿para qué? Mi mama no vendría a ver si lloraba… -

Flash Back  
ROOOAAAAARRRR  
Grito el monstruo, pero el niño no se mueve, no está dormido, tiene los ojos abiertos, fijos sobre el retrato de su madre a un lado de su cama.  
Un largo silencio paso, en que la criatura observa al infante. Retrocede.  
-destruye esta puerta-.  
El chico finalmente reacciona al oir la voz ajena.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunta otra voz.  
Frankie empieza levantarse para buscar las voces.  
-este niño maduro demasiado rápido- dice la primera voz.  
Lo que apenas alcanza a ver, es una luz en su closet, que se cierra. Y el monstruo nunca regresa.  
Fin Flash Back.

-aparte de la muerte de mi Mamá, siempre pensaba en que rayos paso en ese cuarto…- explica.  
-bueno, es que en nuestro mundo…- Mikey empieza lo que podría ser un discurso pomposo de monstruopolis.  
-Randall ya me conto de su mundo, monstruopolis, monster inc., los gritos de los niños…- interrumpe Frankie sin poder evitarlo.  
Sulley y Randall rien bajo, Mikey debe odioar cuando lo interrumpen o cuando no es el centro de atención.  
-mmmph- se queja mikey, pero no esta dispuesto a quedarse callado- si, pero ¿y Randall?-  
-ah si, el entro a mi cuarto hace un mes o menos, trato de asustarme…

Flash Back:  
HISSSSSSS  
El chico despierta, mas por la extraña sensación de estar acompañado que por el ruido, se levanta un poco para ver de pronto a un extraño reptil mostrándole todos los dientes…  
-tu no eres mi monstruo- es lo único que dice, esta decepcionado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no gritas?- pregunta Randall totalmente contrariado.  
-esto es nueva Orleans… nadie le tiene miedo a los reptiles, de hecho, incluso lo comemos- dice en sonde burla.  
Logrando que Randall abra mucho los ojos y se aparte.  
-jeje, tranquilo no creo que seas tan tonto para que atrapen- dice mientras enciende da vuelta a una lámpara para que se encienda -¡wow! Amigo, ¿Qué te paso?-.  
Ahora que hay luz, el chico nota moretones, partes inflamadas, incluso sangre en lo que parece la "nariz".  
-que mal te ves- comenta.  
-¿te parece?- responde Randall sarcásticamente.  
-dejame revisarte-  
-¿Qué? ¿eres doctor?-  
-hay que ser muy rudos para crecer en los pantanos- dice mientras saca un kit de emergencia tamaño mediano.  
-¡Frankie! ¡ya duérmete!- exclama un voz detrás de la puerta del pasillo, haciendo saltar a Randall.  
-si, Papá- en cambio el chico, se irrita por el grito- como si fuera a dormir con esos gritos-  
Vuelve su atención a Randall, quien se aparto mas, como no queriendo ser un mal tercio en la discusión.  
-salgamos de aquí, conozco un lugar donde puedes quedarte- dice mientras se pone ropa, y saca del botiquín a la mochila.  
Fin Flash Back.

"ya veo, ambos tienen conflictos, por eso se entendieron" piensa Mikey.  
- es genial que hayas cuidado a Randall… gracias de verdad-  
-¿Por qué se lo quieren llevar? El dijo que ustedes lo engañaron para que cayera aquí- dice Frankie.  
Randall casi se atraganta por el pedazo de pescado que ya estaba comiendo, por suerte el chico no lo noto, excepto los otros 2 monstruos.  
BRRIP BRRIP  
-¡ah! ¿y ese sonido?- se alarma Wazowsky que salta de su lugar.  
-es solo mi celular, es mi toque de queda… tengo que regresar a casa… tratare de regresar mas al rato, Randall. Adiós chicos-.  
Después de salir, queda un tenso silencio… por un momento.  
-awww, no quisiste decirle la verdad, para no quedarte sin amigos- dice Mikey, otra vez con su sarcasmo.  
-¡Mikey!- regaña el grande- yo creo que es genial-


	3. dialogo o discusion

n/a: si no logro continuar a partir de aqui... supongo que tendre que borrar este cap.

-sí, si, como sea- dice volviendo a la defensiva- ¿Qué esperan para irse?-

-¡oh! ¿A sí que volvemos a lo mismo?- replica Mikey.

-¡pues no creo que hayan venido a por mí porque les remordio la conciencia!- responde Randall.

Mikey iba a replicar de nuevo, pero sulley lo detuvo.

-tienes razón, Randall… tuvimos poco remordimiento… y venimos por ti… más por hacernos un favor a nosotros que a ti- dice apenado Sullivan.

Randall solo levanta una ceja en interrogación.

-su familia, Randall, ha estado acosando todo un mes a Sulley, preguntando por su paradero- explica Mikey controlado.

-asi que se trata de eso… no quieren que regrese a monstruopolis… solo quieren quitarse un peso de encima- dice Randall, con una pizca de dolor, que logró contener.

Pero Sulley y Mike si escucharon.

-o… oye…. Tienes razón, pero también considera que son tu familia, sufren por no saber de ti, temen lo peor,-

-¡en serio! Casi lo atacan con garras y dientes- resalta Mike.

Randall no puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena, sin embargo, en vez de continuar con la discusión, les da la espalda, va hacia una de las ventanas tapadas, quita el plástico y se queda viendo afuera.

Mike y sulley no saben que pasa por la mente de Randall, le da dolor de cabeza solo de imaginarlo, y están de acuerdo que es un sujeto complicado, y debe tener una lucha mental para tomar una decisión.

Sulley y Mike se apartan, para que Randall pueda tener una discusión mental consigo mismo… otra vez.

-Randall se está volviendo introvertido- susurra Mike- tienes razón, Sulley, este tiempo en soledad parece haberlo cambiado-.

-debe sentirse muy cómodo en un lugar donde puede empezar de cero- reflexiona Sulley.

-¿empezar desde cero? Sulley, este es un mundo de humanos, y por cierto, la parte más peligrosa, no hay manera de que empiece de cero, debe estar aquí todo el tiempo encerrado-

-para que lo sepas, gracias a mi invisibilidad, he caminado libremente por todo el pantano- dice Randall, quien a pesar de seguir en la ventana, los escucho.

-qué raro, no me pareció que este lugar produjera eco.- comenta Mike a sí mismo.

-uh… Mike… uh… Randall… eh… vemos que… te gusta estar aquí… pero… tu… perteneces a monstruopolis… aquí es peligroso…-

-en primera Sullivan, no puedes regresarme a monstruopolis, sin ponerte en evidencia, segundo, me parece que he sobrevivido muy bien por un mes en este lugar, ustedes apenas estaban aguantando- dice Randall con total orgullo.

-¿en serio?-interviene Mike- pues a mí me parece, que no hubieras sobrevivido mucho tiempo, si no fuera por ese ni… adolescente… tal vez no hubieras pasado las primeras 3 horas-

-que curiosa que menciones la sobrevivencia, ¡porque ustedes me mandaron directamente con una loca ama de casa que por poco me mata!-

-¡si casi te mata, es que porque no tuviste el cerebro para escapar rápido!- exclama Mike.

-¡¿Quién diablos piensa en escapar si le están golpeando con una pala?!-

-¡el punto era darte una lección, no matarte!- esto último, el ciclope no lo piensa, de hecho, su corazón le dolió al imaginarse en el calvario que lo puso.

Randall no replica, parece sorprendido por la respuesta, pero no se conmueve- da igual, en monstruopolis solo he tenido fracasos, aquí no tengo que preocuparme, solo soy la mascota de un adolescente.-

Sulley sabía que no estaba preparado para tratar de dialogar con Randall, ya que nunca logro tener una conversación "normal" aun siendo asustadores, pero si sabe que le molesta, que Randall se siga haciendo la víctima.

-¡ahora escúchame Randall!- exclama James Sullivan, más alto que Mike- ¡si estas en la situación que estas! ¡Es porque te lo buscaste! ¡Nadie busca hacerte daño! ¡Tú mismo te lo ocasionas! ¡Nadie quiere ser tu enemigo! ¡Tú te los buscas! ¡Si, nosotros te mandamos aquí! ¡Pero podemos revertirlo! ¡No eres la mascota de ese chico! ¡Se ve que te quiere como un amigo!-

-lo que tiene ese chico, es una necesidad de que alguien sustituya a su madre y al monstruo que lo dejo mas solo- dice Randall.

Pero Sulley lo tiene claro, esa es una excusa… no quiere admitir que se equivocó, no quiere reconocer sus errores. Se enfoca en otro problema que no lo afecta directamente.


	4. paso a paso

-¿entonces no te agrada?-pregunta impulsivamente a Mike.

Randall hace un gesto de responder "no", pero algo lo detiene y vuelve a quedar callado, otra vez esta reflexionando consigo mismo.

Este silencio le agrada a sulley, Randall si encontró un amigo, tal vez una de las razones de su resistencia a volver, es porque si le tomo cariño, pero también era cierto que tiene problemas pendientes en monstruopolis, y de paso el mismo tendría problemas cuando sepan que lo mando aquí.

-¿entonces si te agrada?-pregunta de pronto Mikey, para decepcion de Sulley, con tono de resentimiento -¿o lo usaras mientras aparece alguien mejor?-

-¡Mike!-

-¿disculpa?- dice Randall otra vez con voz amenazante.

Pero esta vez, Wazowsky no se echa atrás, lo contrario, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a golpear.

Randall esta sorprendido.

-¡porque siempre haces eso!- replica- Randy era un buen amigo, Randall es un traidor-

Como cuando le explico Sulley lo de las risas, Randall vuelve su mirada a James para cuestionarlo con la mirada "¿de que diablos esta hablando?".

-si… Mike ha estado nostálgico últimamente- dice en voz baja el grandote.

-yo soy Randy…- empezó a decir, pero es interrumpido.

-¡randy murió el dia que se unio a los ROR!- exclama el verde, quien se ve que esta perdiendo mas los estribos.

-¡no me vengas con eso!- ahora exclama Boggs -¡era muy importante para mi! ¡importante para cualquiera ser invitado a una fraternidad! ¡tu ardias de coraje porque no te invitaron! ¡incluso Sullivan fue un cretino mientras estaba en la fraternidad! ¡tu también hubieras sido un cretino si tu fraternidad tuviera el ego en las nubes!- Randy perdió el control de sus palabras, pero ya era tarde.

Mike se siente como si hubiera despertado, "¿Randall se llamo a si mismo cretino?".

Randall se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que dijo.

-¡bien! Estamos avanzando- dice Sulley dando un abrazo a ambos monstruos, que siguen algo shockeados que no pueden escapar.

-yo no me voy- repite Randall, saliendo del abrazo.

-entonces nos quedaremos todo el tiempo necesario- dice de pronto Mike, tranquilamente.

-¿en serio, Mike?- pregunta el moteado, impactado, su amigo el principio renuente a dejarlo venir, después animarse a acompañarlo, el primero en entrar en pánico, esta hablando tranquilamente (considerando que en casi de menos de 1 hora paso por diferentes emociones).

-como tu has dicho, Sulley, estamos avanzando- dice Mike antes de salir del abrazo.

De pronto la puerta vuelve abrirse, asustando otra vez a los ex asustadores.

-¡chicos! ¡tienen que bajar la voz! ¡sus gritos se escuchan a kilómetros!- dice Frankie con cara de Mamá regañona.

-vamos, Frankie, sabes que los locales pensaran que solo son los alaridos del fantasma. – dice Randall.

-Randall, la única vez que hiciste "alaridos" fue por poco te atrapan unos cocodrilos- dice Frankie con mirada perspicaz.

-¿por poco te comen?- pregunta Mike logrando esconder el tono de preocupación.

-si bueno… algunos animales tienen buen instinto- dice Randall.

-¿Frankie, que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar ya dormido en tu casa?- pregunta Sulley sorprendido de ver al chico otra vez.

-solo regrese para que mi Papá creyera que ya me iba a dormir, y regrese.- explica Frankie, va a sentarse entre la paja.

-¿entonces te la pasas aquí?- vuelve a preguntar.

-solo en las tardes y noches-

Sulley iba a seguir preguntando al chico temerario.

Pero es interrumpido otra vez- ¿entonces el fantasma de los pantanos no hace ruido?-

-no- responde el chico.

-y los alaridos podrían atraer a los cazadores…- Mike estaba volviendo a su paranoia- entonces hay que estar muy calladitos- dice casi susurrando, que todos tiene que acercarse para escuchar la ultima oración.

-no exageres Wazowsky- dice Randall.

-si Mike, solo tratemos de no gritar- dice Sulley riendo poco.

-¿y porque estaban gritando?- pregunta Frankie.

Los 3 monstruos se miran, preguntándose si deberían decirle o no, pero Randall se adelanta.

-reviviendo años de la universidad- dice brevemente.

-¿la época en que lo conociste, te traicionaron, y se hicieron enemigos? – recita Frankie, según le dijo Randall.

-¡hey! Para empezar el me traiciono primero…-

-mike, es una historia larga…- dice Sulley.

Randall se queda callado, después del desahogo anterior, parece que no tiene mas que decir.

-¿ya hicieron las paces?- pregunta el chico al ver, al parecer, que hay menos tensión en el ambiente.

-estamos en proceso, y ya que eres el nuevo amigo de Randall, te puede unir- dice Mike


	5. perdon o no perdon

N.A: perdon si apartir de aqui todo es apresurado.

-¿en serio? ¡gracias!- exclama mientras se sientan en la paja, haciendo circulo.

Randall tarda un minuto en decidir en cerrarlo.

-antes que llegaras, Randall reconocio que se convirtió en un cretino al unirse a la mas popular fraternidad de la universidad… por lo tanto, Randall, yo te perdono- dice Mike diplomáticamente.

Claro que para Sulley, le parecio que tenia un toque de burla, pero el 90% fue sincero. Sin embargo, para Randall, es mas trabajo, a quien le da un tic en el ojo, no sabe si es por que, no le agrado el comentario, o si de verdad se quedo sin palabras, pero antes, Randall hubiera gritado e insultado, incluso golpeado a Mike, antes de permitirle "perdonarlo".

-supongo que con eso pasamos de la universidad a la…- siguió Mike, como si fuera el terapeuta.

-no tan rapido- lo interrumpe Boggs, finalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta James.

-bien, tu me perdonas, como sea- dice como que no le da importancia, pero no tiene el tono de desprecio que se espera, no es consciente de ese detalle - ¿y tu no mas a pedir perdón, Sullivan?- replica enojado.

-¿perdon?- James no sabe si se refiere a cuando lo mando aquí, pero sospecha que se refiere a otra cosa… ¿sera por haber sido el mejor asustador?

Interrumpe Frankie -Randall me conto, que cuando las olimpiada de susto…-

-sustolimpiadas- corrige Mike.

-si, eso, cuando le toco a Randall, dice que rugiste tan fuerte que hiciste temblar todo, y estaba colgado de un techo, cayo en una alfombra de corazones… el quedo cubierto de corazones… bueno, por eso se burlaron de por 2 años y tu tienes toda la culpa…- resumio Frankie.

Randall tiene una expresión molesta por que el chico dijo todo, pero no lo interrumpio, evidentemente porque se dejaría llevar por el enojo y no terminaría expresándose bien.

Sulley trata de hacer memoria, pero no recuerda a Randall cubierto de corazones, estaba más preocupado haciendo trampa a favor de Mike.

-la verdad no recuerdo…- Randall contorsiona su cara con un total "¿¡que!?" – estaba ocupado alterando los controles para que Mike ganara… ¿por eso estabas molesto conmigo?- pregunta.

-todavia lo estoy- sisea Randall.

Frankie siente peligro, se prepara en caso de levantarse de un salto.

-2 años… ¿te molestaron por… 2 años?- pregunto Mike con una voz extrañamente profunda, igual su ojo, esta muy abierto, viendo al reptil como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve.

A Randall se le paso el enojo, a la incomodidad, Mike nunca lo había mirado asi, con lastima. –s… si… fue duro, pero ya paso-.

-Randall, es un buen momento para desahogarte… no hay nadie más… además… eso fue hace años… ya nadie te molesta- dice James, esperando que el morado no se cierre.

-¡oh! ¡En eso tienes razón, Sullivan! ¡Me asegure de que nadie se volviera a reír de mí!- exclama de pronto Randall con una cara de triunfo algo desquiciada.

-¿Cómo?- Mike por fin sale de su pequeño trance (considerando que el mismo fue objeto de burla en su cara, imaginarse 2 años enteros, suena a una verdadera tortura).

-antes de la graduación… ROR ya no existía…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Auch!... oye… - se queja Randall, recibió un zape de parte de Frankie.

-lo siento, pero te estabas poniendo loco… y eso que te veías seriecito- comenta Frankie divertido ante el cambio de humor de todos.

-después de que el error que me hizo cometer Sullivan, los ROR me echaron, decidí que debía vengarme… no fue difícil, después de pasar un tiempo con ellos, sabia de sus sucios juegos, y malpasadas… solo tuve que tomar fotos, grabar… pasar el director y adiós… supongo que me delato mi sonrisa de satisfacción para que todos supieran que no debían meterse conmigo-.

-pero igual aguantaste burlas… durante 2 años- repite Frankie, dando amistosas palmaditas en la espalda de Boggs.

Randall no le dice que calle o que no lo toque, solo lo observa un segundo con una mueca, antes de dar vuelta a la cabeza, para volver a quedar pensativo, otra vez.

Mike y Sulley están seguro que debe estar recordando los años universitarios que ellos no pasaron.

Sulley sabía que lo que diría podría ser más una excusa – escucha Randall, yo no nunca supe lo que te paso en las SustOlimpiadas… no sabía que te echaron de ROR, ni mucho menos de tus años de… de haberlo sabido, te pediría perdón, incluso te hubiera ayudado en tus dificultades… pero igual no puedes esperar que me sienta culpable por algo que no hice a propósito-.

-¿significa que debo hacer de cuenta que nada de eso paso?- pregunta Randall con nuevo animo iracundo.

Sin embargo, todos tenían la claro que Randall paso por unos años muy difíciles y de paso estudiar para salir como uno de los primeros de su generación… igualmente, si él reconoció que se vengó de los ROR, también construyo un nuevo carácter, vengativo, altanero, cortante… oscuro. El cual, van a iluminar.

-*suspiro* Bien Randall… ¿algo más que quieras decir?- pregunta Sulley, esperando que por fin la lagartija diga todo, que se quite un peso de encima.

-¡¿Qué si tengo algo que decir?! Déjame ver: -tu Sullivan, me hiciste perder las SustOlimpiadas, dejándome como el bufón 2 años enteros, 2 años en que me esforcé estudiando como demente para graduarme con altos honores, ¿y para qué?, para que cuando llego a la empresa más importante, resulta que también esta Sullivan, el monstruo que fue expulsado, y ahora era el mejor asustador, pero apenas llegue, me esforcé en ser el mejor asustador, ¡pero nunca pase de Sullivan!-

-¡Sullivan! ¡Sullivan! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!- exclama Mike sin contenerse, ¿no debía ser más triste que ser traicionado por alguien que creyó que era un amigo? Tal vez, no ser tomado en cuenta también como enemigo, como si no existiera…

-uh… ¿Mike?... ¿estás bien?- pregunta Sulley ante extraña situación.

Para Frankie, la historia no estaba clara para él… así que ver al pequeño (y simpático) monstruo verde de un solo ojo, abrazando con fuerza la cabeza de Randall, le parece demasiado emocional, no tiene idea de cómo salto tan alto… pero ha visto a mucho cazadores de Cocodrilos hacer cosas increíbles dejándose llevar por la adrenalina.

-ugh… Wazowsky- Randall está más incómodo que nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en la universidad habían tenido tanto contacto.

-solo quiero que mi amigo Randy regrese- Mike, a pesar de su único ojo, tiene la mirada perdida, como si no fuera consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Sulley entraría en pánico, regresaría a su amigo a su puesto, antes que Randall lo moliera a golpes… pero no lo hace… por la simple razón de que esta sorprendido… sorprendido, de que Randall Boggs no está haciendo absolutamente nada para quitarse a Mike de encima, más bien parece estar esperando tranquilamente, que Wazowsky decida soltarse por su cuenta, claro que si espera, es posible que se asfixie por el apretado abrazo.


	6. la verdad, Mike

Esta escena se extiende por lo menos un minuto… hasta que...

-*suspiro* Wazowsky… debes pensarlo seriamente… ¿de verdad éramos amigos?- dice Randall, increíblemente con toda claridad, aun con la garganta semi cerrada.

Mike finalmente reacciona parpadeando con confusión, se deja caer al suelo, aturdido, pero no por la caída, vuelve otra vez su mirada a Randall.

-¿A… A que te… refieres? Claro que eramos amigos- dice Mike.

-recuerda, solo nos la pasábamos estudiando, solo eso, no, de hecho, TU te la pasabas estudiando, yo siempre te ayudaba a repasar, dime ¿Cuándo me ayudaste a mi en eso?-

-ah…- Mike pensaba responder, sin embargo, su cerebro (quien sabe por donde este) verifico su año universitario, con su necedad de vencer a Sullivan se concentraba a lo máximo y las horas de descanso, eran horas de repasar lo aprendido, Randy siempre lo apoyaba… ¿Cuándo le regreso el favor?...

-cuando te pedia que hiciéramos algo, que no tuviera que ver con el estudio, como ver la ciudad o ejercicio… tu siempre decias que tenias que estudiar… ¡aceptalo! Lo único que fuimos, eran compañeros de cuarto y no amigos- sentencia.

-yo… no… me di cuenta… lo siento, Randy- dice Mike mientras se levanta.

Randall, vuelve hacer una mueca al escuchar "Randy".

-Randall…- habla Frankie todavía sentado en la paja, su tono voz indica presión sobre reptil, pero esto no hace nada- Randall dijo que también creyo que eras su amigo… pero con las fraternidades, ni siquiera te molestaste en hablarle después-

Mike siente como un golpe a sus intestinos (diría estomago, pero no tendría sentido), Randy, quien fue el primer monstruo que ofrecio su amistad, solo lo uso cuando le convenia, ahora lo sabe, estaba tan concentrado en lo que el quería, tardo en darse cuenta que tenia que trabajar en equipo con los Ozma Kappa, que si podía ser amigo de Sulley, incluso se formo nuevas metas que lo llevaron a monster inc., pero nunca pensó en recuperar su amistad con Boggs, nunca lo considero un amigo de verdad… ¿entonces porque se repetia que el lo había traicionado con los ROR?.

-¿Estas bien, Mike?- pregunta Sulley asustándose de que su amigo no dijera nada, ni se moviera.

-es… estoy bien… Sulley… solo me dio… dolor de cabeza- dice el ciclope mientras se sienta, curiosamente busca el asiento con sus manos a pesar de tener el ojo abierto.

-¿seguro estas bien?- vuelve a preguntar James.

Mike voltea a su amigo, su ojo esta muy triste –supongo… que todos podemos ser… de cierto modo… malos…-

-no eres malo, Mike- "Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con un depresivo".

-olvidalo, Wazowsky- dice de pronto Randall, tiene una extraña mirada, como si le diera lastima.

Un minuto, ¿lastima genuina en los ojos de Randall Boggs?, Mike todavía siente que la va dar jaqueca, pero esa mirada le da un empujon emocional, como si entre líneas dijera "todo esta perdonado". Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, otra vez, atrapa el cuello de Randall en uno de sus brazos, y le da un golpecito amistoso.

-tienes razón, Randy, prometo que ahora en adelante, ser tu mejor amigo posible… después de Sulley ¿eh?- dice muy contento, a pesar tener su ojo vidrioso y con una lagrima queriendo asomar.

Mientras Randall hace una mueca, no saben si de enojo o incomodidad.

Sulley también empieza a tener dolor de cabeza. Y pensar que alguna vez desprecio el trabajo de los psicólogos: cuando era cachorro, su narcismo, era peor antes de entrar a la universidad, sobra decir que los halagos por ser hijo de un gran asustador, hicieron de el, una criatura casi intratable, su mismo padre lo quiso mandar al psicólogo, en ese entonces no sabia que era "narcista", pero que su padre lo llamara asi, le rompió el corazón, tardo años, en darse cuenta que no lo estaba ofendiendo, pero tuvo que bajar sus humos, para que no lo mandaran… si esto es una terapia, esta seguro que no le habría venido mal en aquel entonces. Los psicólogos deben tener una paciencia de santo para escuchar los problemas de otros, y no pensar en los propios.


	7. dejemos el pasado

-Wazowsky, ya te dije que no voy a volver- repite Randall, con tono molesto, pero no se quita a Mike de encima- ¿para que? Si no me ponen en la cárcel, no tengo nada, toda la vida quise ser asustador, me esforcé en la universidad, tuve mis vejaciones… pero lo logre, pero al llegar al monster inc, sulley ya estaba ahí, y era el favorito..-

-otra vez con Sulley… -murmurra Mike soltándose.

-pero me esforcé… y no valio la pena… pero con la crisis energética…. Vi mi oportunidad, mi invento podría ser la salvación… incluso waternoosse me apoyo, pero nunca le cai bien, siempre Sullivan era el favorito… pero ahora, ustedes salvaron la energía… y siguen siendo los mejores… yo… estoy bien aquí, sin preocupaciones, - todo esto lo dijo entre vacilada, enojo y frustacion, da un suspiro antes de volver a sentarse.

-en eso te equivocas…- dice de pronto Mike.

-¿Qué?... ¿en que me equivoco?-

-de que no valio la pena… Randall- dice acercándose- tal vez te desviaste en el camino de moral y ética… pero amigo… cuando te decides, no hay quien te detenga.-

Randall esta impresionado por sus palabras, en los últimos años cuando se proponía una meta, solo se concentraba en hacer miserable a alguien o sentirse bien consigo mismo… nunca se considero… indetenible…

-yo también esperaba mucho de la universidad… pero vaya que la vida da vueltas… incluso cuando llegaste a monster inc. Sulley ya era asustador… y debo decirlo ¡nos diste un susto! Y no me refiero literalmente-

-¿de que hablas?-

Sulley y yo llevábamos un rato asustando, y fue un proceso lento pero satisfactorio cuendo íbamos camino al numero uno, y de pronto llegaste tu… ¡y nos alcanzaste!, bueno, nunca pasate a Sulley, pero eso fue algo impresionante… fuiste buen asustador, lo admito- levanta las manos en forma de rendición- obviamente a estas alturas ser asustador ya no importa, pero fuiste bueno, muy bueno.

-tienes que saber, Randall- habla James- nunca fue mi propósito llegar a ser el numero uno, solo lo hacia por que contribuia a la energía de monstruopolis.

-pero el record era nuestro- dice Mike sinpoder resistirse, claro que solo recibe un codazo de Sulley que lo manda al suelo.

-jejeje- Frankie rie al ver rodar al pequeño ciclope.

-¿ves, Randall? Solo necesitas un nuevo propósito en tu vida, y se que lo conseguiras, porque siempre lo consigues…- dice sulley esperanzado.

Ambos amigos notan que la mirada de Randall es diferente, esta analizando lo que acaba de escuchar, incluso una luz de orgullo aparece en sus ojos.

Mike siente otra vez la emoción de querer llorar al reconocer a Randy.

-¿Randall?- de pronto habla Frankie- ¿te quieres ir?- pregunta en voz baja, pero con desespero.

Randall vuelve su mirada, tiene que agitar la cabeza para poder mover los pensamientos anteriores- todavía no, Frankie-

-pero te vas ir un dia-

-tal vez en unos años- dice Randall con toda seguridad.

Genial, no habían salido de una, para entrar en otra, definitivamente el chico no quería que Randy se fuera, y Randall no quería dejar al chico.

Sulley recuerda lo que dijo Randy sobre Frankie "lo que tiene ese chico, es una necesidad de que alguien sustituya a su madre y al monstruo que lo dejo mas solo".

-se me ocurre una idea… hacemos una puerta del closet de Frankie, traemos a su familia a que lo visite, asi podrá quedarse- dice Mike, asombrado de su propia idea.

-Mike, lamento decirte que esa es una idea nada realista, ya de por si es difícil que un solo monstruo rondee por aquí, un grupo de monstruos prenderia el foco rojo, se abriría una caceria- le dice Sulley.

-¡vamos! ¡Debe haber una manera en que todos estemos felices!- se queja Mike.

-yo…- empieza a decir Frankie, al parecer tiene pena, por insitir que Randall se quede-ya es muy noche, y… tengo que trabajar con mi Papá mañana… debo dormir… tal vez deban dormir…- apenas se despide, su andar es lento… titubea antes de salir… da un vistazo a los monstruos antes de cerrar la puerta.

-creo que el chico piensa que no te encontrara aquí en la mañana Randall- opina Mike.

-ese pobre chico, se lleva mal con su padre, no tiene amigos, esta prácticamente solo, y su Papá no mejora la situación, parece que se da por estar mas con sus amigos que con su hijo- explica Randall, acomodando algo de paja.

-eso no esta bien- dice Sulley también acomodando paja para el.

-¿vamos a dormir aquí?- pregunta Mike viendo como ambos monstruos se recuesta.

Odia admitir que también se siente cansado, pero no esta acostumbrado a dormir en donde no sea una cama… pero apenas se echo sobre un abundante monton de paja, cerro el ojo.

1 hora después.

BAM BAM BAM

-¡¿Qué… que fue eso?!- Mike despertó abruptamente, tan rico que estaba durmiendo.

-¿escucharon eso?- pregunto Sulley con el corazón acelerado.

-son… ¡disparos! Aqui no trabajan por la noche, es muy raro- dice Randall que también despertó de golpe.

-¡por aquí! ¡Por aquí!- escuchan a alguien exclamando.

-¿ese es Frankie? ¿¡Los trajo a nosotros!?- exclama Mike totalmente en pánico.

La puerta se abre con fuerza y 3 personajes de diferente tamaños entran rápidamente, la figura pequeña, cierra con fuerza la puerta y apoya en ella, esperando mantenerla cerrada.

-¿Frankie? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Randall totalmente desconcertado.

BAM BAM

-¿Celia?- pregunta Mike, sin poder creer que ve su ojo.

Celia, Fankie y… ¿Johnny Worthingthon 3ro?

-¡¿que estan haciendo aqui?! ¿todos ustedes?- pregunta James totalmente anonadado.

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Una bala paso por el techo, dejando un agujero.

-¿¡y que esta pasando alla afuera!?- pregunta alterado.

-¡sus amigos vinieron a buscarlos!- dice Frankie todavía apoyado contra la puerta- ¡pero no tuvieron precaucion!-

-¡mi amor!- dice Celia abalanzándose sobre su novio- perdón, pero estaba ta preocupada.

-¡moriremos juntos, mi amor!- exclama Mike.

-¡Nadie va a morir!- exclama Johnny.

BAM BAM BAM


End file.
